pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wet Side Story
''Wet Side Story ''is the fourteenth episode of To Be The Best. Plot Declan and Pikachu are sitting on a bench in Vermillion City. Declan is eating a sandwich, and Pikachu is taking a nap. Narrator: After the events of the last episode, Declan has spent a week of relaxation in Vermillion City. With plans to challenge the gym leader tomorrow, what will Declan do today? Pikachu slowly starts to wake up, purring. Declan: Hey buddy. Sleep well? Pikachu: Pikaaa. Declan: Well, what now? Pikachu stands up and stretches, yawning. Declan: Why don’t I let Charmander and Bulbasaur out? Pikachu: Pichu! Picha! Declan: If you insist. Charmander, Bulbasaur, come on out! Declan throws two pokeballs, releasing Charmander and Bulbasaur. Charmander cheers, while Bulbasaur groans and lays down, angry. Declan: Come on, Bulbasaur, cheer up. Bulbasaur, stubbornly: Bulb. Declan: Pikachu, talk to him. Pikachu rolls his eyes and jumps off of the bench, approaching Bulbasaur. Pikachu: Picha! Pikachu! Pika! Chu! Bulbasaur makes eye contact with Pikachu before standing up and stretching. Pikachu nods encouragingly. Suddenly, Bulbasaur sneers and runs off towards the city, disappearing into an alley. Declan: Bulbasaur! Pikachu: Picha! Charmander and Pikachu sigh as Declan frowns. Declan and Pikachu are wandering the alleys of Vermillion City, worried. Declan: Bulbasaur! Pikachu: Picha! Declan: This city is huge. Bulbasaur could be anywhere. Pikachu, sighing: Pika. Suddenly, they hear a crash. Pikachu perks up and runs towards the source, turning multiple corners. Declan hesitates before following him. After running for some time, seemingly in circles, Declan and Pikachu finally find the source of the noise. Bulbasaur, with its back to Declan, is facing a Squirtle, who appears to be crying. Surrounding them is a gang of Squirtle and Wartortle, all of which are cheering maliciously. Declan: Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur turns around, surprised. The Squirtle and Wartortle notice as well, acting wary. Bulbasaur: Saur! Bulbasaur angrily turns around and extends a Vine Whip, hitting the crying Squirtle across the face. The crowd of pokemon cheers, while Declan and Pikachu gasp, horrified.’ Declan: Alright, we’re putting a stop to this right now! Pikachu, Iron Tail! Pikachu jumps in front of Bulbasaur and hits it with his tail, covered in metallic energy. Bulbasaur flies back towards Declan. The crowd isn’t sure how to react, but the crying Squirtle starts sniffling. Declan: Bulbasaur, think about what you’re doing. Think about why you’re doing it. Bulbasaur opens it eyes and stares Declan in the eye, almost like it’s challenging him. Declan’s eyes start to tear up. Declan, whispering: I wish I knew what’s gotten into you. Declan returns Bulbasaur to its pokeball. Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Declan, looking up: Huh? Declan sees the crowd of Squirtle and Wartortle start to pick on the small Squirtle, bombarding it with Water Guns and Bubbles. Declan: Hey! Stop that! The pokemon divert their attention towards Declan, sneering. Declan: Okay, Pikachu, let’s get them away from that Squirtle, alright? Pikachu, nodding: Pika. Pikachu jumps into the air, sparks coming from his cheeks. He unleashes a Thunderbolt across the ground between him and the crowd, forcing them back. He then dashes towards them with a Quick Attack and guards the young Squirtle with his body. Squirtle, through tears: Squirt… Squirtle. A Wartortle attempts to fire a Water Pulse, but Pikachu quickly responds with a Thunderbolt, defeating it. The rest of the crowd is unsure how to react, but disperses after Pikachu fires a warning Thunder Wave. Soon, only Declan, Pikachu, and the young Squirtle remain. Declan, to Squirtle: There you go, buddy- Pikachu shocks him lightly. Declan: What? I can’t call other pokemon “buddy”? Pikachu shakes his head. Declan: Okay, whatever. Squirtle, you’re safe now. Squirtle, with tears in its eyes: Squirtle! Squirtle runs up to Declan and hugs him, crying. Declan, unsure: Uh, it’s okay, dude… I think. It’s gonna be okay. Pikachu, also unsure: Pika pika. Squirtle cries harder, clinging to Declan. Declan: Here, Squirtle. Why don’t you come with us? Squirtle stops crying and looks up at Declan. Declan: Yeah, I mean it. Bulbasaur might be a bit of a pain, but I’m pretty sure it’s just a phase. We’d be happy to have you. Squirtle ponders this for a second before nodding, its tears finally dry. Squirtle: Squirtle! Declan: Really? Squirtle: Squirt! Declan: Well, alright then! He stands up and pulls out a pokeball. Declan: Pokeball, go! He throws the pokeball, which absorbs Squirtle and closes. It shakes once, twice, three times before clicking. Declan picks up the pokeball and cheers. Declan: I caught a Squirtle! Pikachu: Pikapi! Declan and Pikachu are outside of a pokemon center, talking to Officer Jenny. Jenny: Well, I appreciate you telling me. Those pokemon have been causing trouble for weeks now. I’m glad you got to save one of the good ones. She tips her hat. Jenny: I’m off to the station to file some reports. You have a good one, and keep safe! Declan, nodding: I will, thank you. You too. Jenny walks off, and Declan sighs before heading into the pokemon center. Narrator: With a new pokemon, Bulbasaur’s attitude, and a gym challenge tomorrow, how can Declan cope? Find out next time on To Be The Best! Major Events * Declan is revealed to have spent a week in Vermillion City * Bulbasaur continues to disobey Declan. * Declan catches a Squirtle. Characters * Declan Perez * Officer Jenny Pokemon * Pikachu (Declan's) * Charmander (Declan's) * Bulbasaur (Declan's) * Squirtle (Declan's) (Newly caught) * Squirtle (several) * Wartortle (Several) Trivia * The title "Wet Side Story" is a nod to the popular movie/musical "West Side Story", as well as the fake movie in "Teen Beach Movie". * Squirtle's personality as the "crybaby" archetype was inspired by May's from the anime. Category:Episodes Category:To Be The Best Category:OmniDragon